One prank too many
by Yada99Schleich
Summary: VERSION 2. Virgil had supposedly always been in the "wrong place at the wrong time" so when Gordon steals something as a joke Virgil overreacts as he is pranked just one too many times.


**Attempt no. 2 at my story. Depending on your feedback to this I may or may not write more. Of course, I do not own Thunderbirds.**

Gordon smiled as he flopped next to Alan on the sofa.  
"What've you done?"  
"You'll see"  
Seconds later an angered shout erupted from the bedroom of their almost awake middle brother. This was promptly followed by stomping making its way down the stairs only to reveal en enraged Virgil.  
"Morning"  
"Morning? Morning! Gords quit the games and gimme the hair gel"  
Gordon could only smile sweetly as he handed over a small blue tub, despite this look Virgil didn't demand what he had done. Instead he snatched it back then stomped his way back up stairs and continued getting ready. No less than 10 minutes later another yell, of horror this time, could be heard.  
"Gordon Tracy I am going to kill you!"  
Taking his cue, Gordon raced out of the room. He didn't care where he ran so long as it was away from Virgil. He was sprinting, turning at random and before long he found himself staring at 2's belly and attempting to avoid one of the artists prized canvas paintings of his 'bird. He couldn't help but wonder what the reaction would be if wrecked it.  
"Gords just give me the actual hair gel and not the facial moisturiser, the alternative being that I tie you to the ground directly beneath 3' engines"  
Gordon simply laughed "Aww ickle gwumpy Virgy"  
For Virgil the chase was getting ridiculous – it was always him who had a prank played on him. Always him who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Always. He watched Gordon hurry outside - probably aiming for the trees so he could surprise Virgil. Growling more death threats under his breath he followed his younger brother, thankful that he bypassed the pool. Unfortunately, he was running too fast and as he attempted to dodge around a puddle of water he slipped in another one. The artist was unable to stop a string of curses flying from his mouth as he fell but then an idea popped into his head. As he hit the floor he cried out in pain, as though he'd landed badly.  
"Virg?" Gordon skidded to a halt then turned to see his brother trying to sit up whilst supporting his left arm with his right. As Gordon approached Virgil made sure to groan in pain as he moved his left wrist. His chance for revenge was approaching but he would have to time it right.  
"Gordon" He gritted his teeth and winced "Hand up please?"  
The redhead nodded but as he approached Virgil lashed out with his leg, smiling as his foot connected with his younger brothers ankle. As Gordon fell he reached out with his arms, giving him a firm push. His plan had only half worked though – Gordon still had hold of Virgil's arm meaning that he too got dragged in. Being the aquanaut Gordon had managed to scramble out before Virgil realised his plan had backfired. He reached into his pocket and tossed the hair gel into to pool before turning and heading back inside.

-=- TB -=-

Scott couldn't help but smile as he recapped the entire even to John later that evening. Alan slipped into the room with his nose buried in a book that he had no doubt been reading all day – including the time it took him to walk from his bedroom to here.  
"Hey Sprout."  
Without looking up, Alan replied, "Hi."  
Nobody pressed him for more of a response than what he had given, but instead they let him flop on the sofa and continue reading.  
"He's so much like you," Scott murmured quietly  
"Yeah, anyway I guess I should start packing sometime soon."  
Scott nodded. John usually came home for a small part of spring break but that time was starting to run out rapidly.  
"Speak to Dad for me? I don't wanna not see you guys at all."  
"Sure, sure." Scott was distracted by the smell of food and Virgil's voice announcing that dinner was ready.  
"I'll see you soon John, keep us posted about that wildfire you got a report of earlier."  
"FAB." John reached forward and flicked a switch, causing the comm link to end.  
When Scott arrived in the kitchen his whole family were making noises of approval at the food prepared by the artist of the family.  
"Singing, painting, piano and cooking – Virgy, you are a right hen, aren't you?" Gordon mocked as he shovelled a bunch of noodles into his mouth.  
"Gords, slow down! You'll choke, and Virgil is off duty for now!"  
Gordon swallowed "Yes Dad."  
They sat in relative silence for the best part of 20 minutes whilst they ate but as his other brothers started finishing their plates off Gordon suddenly leapt from his seat and ran. Seconds later they heard the unmistakeable slam of the bathroom door followed by a clatter as Jeff dropped his fork, realising how Virgil had gotten his revenge from earlier. The other boys were struggling to breathe through their laughter as the Tracy patriarch stood and left the kitchen.  
"Nicely done, Virgil."  
Virgil smirked slightly "Well, I know he likes his food. Sometimes maybe a little too much."


End file.
